Free Time
by Authentically Yours
Summary: With a hyperactive three year old son, Tenten's desperate for a nap...NejiTen!


**TaraChan:** Heehee! I'm in a good mood at the moment. When I checked out the Stats of my stories, I saw that my NejiTen oneshot, _The Beauty of Poetry, _was placed in a C2 that had stories from authors like NessieGG, Goldberry, ByakuganMistress and Laereryn. These authors have amazing talent, and even though it might have not mattered so much, I felt so happy to have my story somewhat compared to theirs.

So, to express my happiness, here's a little NejiTen oneshot from me to you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Six, that's the number of aspirin she'd taken that day, all because of a little three year old.

No, not because Naruto and Hinata's child, not Sakura and Sasuke's, not even Shikamaru and Ino's.

_Her _son.

_Her _energetic, barely three-and-a-half year old son, who had inherited his mother's boundless energy.

Oh god, why couldn't he be calm like his father?

Tenten shut her eyes and rubbed at her temples as she could hear the pitter-patter of little feet upon the wooden floors.

"Hehe, hi Okaa-san!"

"Ah...Kotori...could you please be a bit quieter? Okaa-san's got a bad headache..."

The chocolate-haired toddler nodded as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You wanna take a nap, Okaa-san?"

Tenten thought about the possibilities, she _could _take a nap, but then Kotori would be unsupervised until Neji came back from his mission later that day...maybe Hinata and Naruto wouldn't mind watching him for a little while...I mean he could play a bit with their daughter Rikka...

"Ah...Kotori-chan, would you like to go to Rikka-chan's house to play?"

"Hai, I would, but Rikka-chan has the flu."

"Right...how about Sentou's house?"

"He's spending time with his Otou-san today."

Tenten wanted to whimper. Why did Uchiha Sasuke have to go on a Father-Son day of all days?

"Ah, and Misora visiting family with her parents..."

Now Tenten wanted to _cry._ Is it that impossible for _someone _to watch over her son when she wanted a well deserved nap? Come on Tenten...there had to be something...

"Oh! Kotori, would you like to see a movie?"

A wide grin set upon the toddler's face.

"Yay! Can we see _Cars _again? I wanna see the big red car again!"

Tenten chuckled as she took the DVD from one of the shelves, placing it into the DVD player.

"Here we go then!" She took a seat on the couch with Kotori snuggling against her.

The movie begun, Kotori giggled at the humorous parts and slightly whimpered at the sad ones, in the end, he fell asleep with his head resting on the couch arm.

Tenten was _beyond _happy as she lay her head down, slowly falling asleep as her breathing became in unison with Kotori's...she didn't notice the slight creaking of the floorboards as someone else entered the house...

_

* * *

_

_Mmm...its so nice and warm...I don't wanna get up..._

Too late.

With slight mental protest, Tenten's eyes shot open to see the TV turned off and a nice warm blanket over her athletic frame.

_How did Kotori reach the blankets in the linen closet...?_

Realizing that Kotori was no longer next to her, Tenten shot up from her warm spot in a panic with her head looking around for the sight of Kotori, or possibly a broken heirloom.

"Don't worry, he woke up around the time I came home."

Tenten turned around to see the source of the deep voice only to see her husband, Hyuuga Neji.

"Good, I was afraid he broke something."

Neji smirked.

"You have to give him some credit Tenten, at least he doesn't know where you keep your weapons."

"True..."

She got up from the couch stretching a bit and was about to turn to the kitchen to cook dinner before a set of strong arms hugged her from behind.

"We'll order some pizza or something..." Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. "We have some free time..."

Tenten couldn't help but giggle seeing her usually cold-hearted husband so warm and protective.

"Mm, what about Kotori?"

"He's smart enough to get a clue..."

"He's _three, _Neji."

"Three and a half."

"Still..."

"He'll end up watching TV anyways."

Tenten sighed, not wanting to argue any longer.

"Right then," she winked to Neji as she slipped away from his grasp. "To the bedroom."

* * *

TaraChan: Like it? It took me a little while to get it into place, please review! 


End file.
